All's Fair in Love and War
by sanjana.manchala
Summary: Sequel to "Thanks For Your Mistake". In this story, Ron returns, hoping to have Hermione back, claiming to have cleaned up his act. At the same time, Draco is making plans to propose to his girlfriend, and now the gang has to keep Ron away from the fairytale couple. What will happen? HG/DM, HP/GW, LB/SF, PP/DT, LL/NL, BZ/PP
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I'm back! With a sequel to Thanks For Your Mistake by demands from my friends Duchessofthebookworms (Priyanka) and TheWrongAlice (Tanya)! 3 I've been working on it for a few days now, and I'm so glad that my writing was popular last time! :D**

**Read and Review, please! ^_^ And of course, no flames. Be nice.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. All characters and spells used belong to the wonderful, the talented JK Rowling.**

**Note: The Fourth Forbidden Curse is Sectumsempra.**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Draco stood pacing back and forth around the living room of the flat. As soon as he was out of Hogwarts, he had sold Malfoy Manor to severe himself from the scarring memories he'd had of the place when he was younger. With the extra money, he had set up a private practice as both a Healer and a Muggle doctor, to give back to both the societies he had helped put through so much hell for so long.

At the moment, his mind was so clouded with thoughts of a patient that he paced right into Hermione, who was coming to his apartment from work with an armload of groceries.

She squeaked and nearly toppled over, but Draco helped her stay up, taking the massive paper bags from her.

"Evening, love," he greeted, bringing the groceries to the kitchen to put away. "I forgot you were going to pop over today."

"I noticed." Hermione quipped dryly, her eyes twinkling. "You were pacing around so much, it was making _me _dizzy."

"I'm sorry," Draco said, kissing her. "I've just got a patient I'm very worried about."

"Is it that bad?" Hermione asked, caressing his face.

"No, she's not seriously ill or anything," Draco replied. "I found her outside the clinic, and she was bleeding out. Someone had used the fourth Forbidden Curse on her."

"Oh my," Hermione gasped. "Does she have a place to go?"

"That's just the problem," he said. "She's just a kid, and it seemed to me that she'd been attacked or something. I asked her where her parents were, and apparently, they were the victims of a Snatching gone wrong that she'd narrowly escaped."

"How awful," Hermione said, covering her mouth. "So what did you do?"

"One of my nurses offered to stay at the clinic with her," Draco answered. "We'll work out what to do with her later."

"Thank heavens," Hermione sighed. "If she still has no place to stay, then send her round the Weasleys'. Molly and Arthur are getting lonely, and I'm sure they'd understand."

"Good idea," Draco said with a smile. "I should've considered that earlier."

"Come on, I'll cook you dinner," she said, kissing him.

Draco smiled at her and followed her to the kitchen, where they got busy putting away the groceries and preparing dinner.

"Gin!" Harry called, putting his cloak away. "Love, where are you?" He took a deep breath. Something smelled delicious.

"I'm here, Harry!" Ginny responded from the kitchen. She emerged slowly, her stomach hindering her from walking very far. The couple had already been expecting their first child for the last eight months.

"Oh, dear, don't force yourself," Harry said, rushing to her side. "You shouldn't be standing. Here, I'll take care of the rest." In the last two months, he had become quite the accomplished cook. Even since Ginny's stomach had begun to hinder her mobility.

"Herms fellytoned over an hour ago," Ginny informed.

"Telephoned," Harry corrected, glancing over in amusement. The Molly-ish glint in his wife's eyes caused him to stop talking.

"_Anyhow_, she told me about a patient Draco had encountered today - a witch child whose parents were the victims of a mugging by the last few Snatchers there are," Ginny went on grimly.

"Poor kid," Harry murmured, feeling a pull in his chest. Even though he'd had his vindication and the Weasleys had shown him more than enough affection, he still wondered from time to time how it would have been if he'd had a family of his own to visit during the holidays.

"Yeah," Ginny agreed morosely. "Well, she and Drake were thinking to pack her off to Mum and Dad's to stay with them until they can work out where to send her."

"I think that's a _fine _idea," Harry said sincerely with a smile. "She'll end up just like the rest of us - a little crazy, but on our feet and a right decent lot."

"Most of us anyway," Ginny corrected, wrinkling her nose as she thought of Ron.

Just then, there was a loud pop as someone Apparated into their foyer. Ginny started and clutched her stomach, panting. Harry steadied her and motioned for her to stay still and silent. Want at ready, Harry crept into the foyer only to see...

"Ron, what the _hell _are you doing in my house?" he demanded angrily. Ginny came out of the kitchen as well.

"Oh, dear Merlin," she groaned, slapping her forehead.

Ron stood in the corridor, grinning rakishly, dressing in his violently orange Chudley Cannons robes. In recent years, he had started playing Keeper for their team professionally.

"To answer your question, mate, I'm here to win Herms back," he said confidently.

"Oh, dear Merlin," Harry echoed weakly, his face falling.

* * *

**So, how do you like it? Should I go on or not? Does it sound interesting? Keep reading and reviewing! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**All right, guys! Judging by your lovely positive feedback, I'm uploading chapter 2 right now! Chapter three will be up as soon as I'm done writing it! :D**

**Disclaimer: All HP characters belong to JK Rowling. No matter how much I wished I owned them, I never will, so **sigh**...**

* * *

Hermione was at work in the Ministry, at the Department of Magical Creatures. She was busy signing papers on a piece of legislature that would outlaw house-elf slavery and grant them minimum wage rights.

Suddenly, she heard cries and swooning in the corridor outside her office. Expecting Draco, she looked up eagerly, but the anticipation melted off of her face when she saw who it really was.

Standing in the hallway, dressed in a bright orange jumper that clashed jarringly with his hair, was one Ronald Bilius Weasley. What was worse was that he didn't seem to have learned his lesson. He still stood there looking as though he was God's gift to women.

"Ronald, can't you see I'm busy?" Hermione asked shortly.

"Herms, how have you been, love?" Ron cut her off jovially, completely brushing her lack of welcome aside.

"I'm not your love anymore, Ronald," Hermione retorted exasperatedly. "How many _other _women have you got that name for?"

A flash of anger flitted across Ronald's face, but he took a deep breath and calmed himself down. He had also seemed to have forgotten that Hermione had a long memory, and the deepest (if very rare) capacity to hold the most scathing grudges against those who had done her wrong.

"Come on, Herms, you know you're the only one for me," he said, his voice oozing charm.

"There was a time when I believed that as well, Ronald," Hermione said, not even bothering to glance up from the paperwork she was signing. "But I was painfully reminded otherwise, or do you not recall those particular events?"

"Oh, you can't tell me that the bloody _Ferret _makes you happy," Ron spat.

"That 'bloody Ferret' is right behind you, _Weaselbee_," a cold, scathing, and dangerous voice said from the doorway. Hermione finally looked up and grinned at her boyfriend, who was, as she kept reminding herself, quite a catch. "And he's asking you very politely to please not let the door hit you in the arse on your way out," Draco continued, pushing past Ron and entering the office.

Ron glanced mutinously back and forth between Hermione and Draco, but realized that would get sympathy from neither. With a loud pop, he Disapparated from the office.

"Wonder what he's doing back in town," Hermione mused, frowning.

"Well, whatever it is, it can't be good," Draco said cheerily. "I brought takeaway."

"Lovely!" Hermione exclaimed. "I didn't realize that I was starving and that it's already lunchtime."

"Of course it slipped your mind, Herms," Draco laughed. "I mean, it always does."

"Does _not_!" Hermione argued. "I eat _plenty._"

"Remember what counts as plenty for me and Harry," Draco countered calmly.

"Of course," Hermione said sarcastically. "The famed 'Quidditch Player's Appetite'."

"Keep that in mind," Draco said. "Also, we're due round the Potters' for tea this afternoon."

"Right!" Hermione exclaimed, eyes widening. "I completely forgot!"

"Yeah, that's what comes of undereating," Draco chuckled with a cheeky grin. Hermione rolled her eyes and reached into the takeaway bag.

"So tell me, how's that patient of yours doing?" she asked.

Around four in the afternoon, Hermione returned to her flat, which just so happened to be down the corridor from Draco's. She'd had quite a tiring day reading over all the paperwork and making edit, and was about ready to go to the Potters' and drink some of Ginny's rejuvenating tea, whose recipe was never shared. Rather unfortunate for Hermione, who was in bad need of a cuppa very often.

Rooting through her dresser, Hermione searched for something more comfortable to wear than her office clothing. She finally found a red jumper with navy polka dots (which she was rather fond of) and a pair of navy high-waisted shorts. On a recent shopping trip around Muggle London with Ginny, Hermione had realized that she had an affinity for clothing that had vintage elements.

As she took a look in the mirror, Hermione nearly screamed and hid at the state of her hair. It was all out of place, as though she had been running her hands through it all day. Which she probably had been.

Pulling out her wand, she waved it over her fringe so that it fell right over her forehead wispily. She then proceeded to wave it over her rat's nest, making her hair arrange itself in the softest curls around her shoulders.

"There you are, love," Draco said from her bedroom door. Hermione jumped and whirled around.

"You gave me a fright!" she cried. Draco smirked and came closer to her. "You know, we really should leave for tea," she went on. "I would hate to keep Gin and a cup of her rejuvenating tea waiting."

"Well, it's not until half past that we have to be there," Draco said, pulling Hermione suddenly into his arms. "IN the mean time, how about a cup of rejuvenating something else?" He raised an eyebrow as his smirk grew, leaning forward to kiss.

Hermione sighed contentedly, her hands running through Draco's thick, silvery hair. Why need rejuvenating tea when she had a boyfriend who could put life into her as soon as he touched her?

* * *

**So, what do you think? Has anyone any guesses as to what might happen at tea? Keep reading to find out! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey All! Sorry for the time gap...my family's been moving through houses like nobody's business, so basically my life is a suitcase. :P Anyway, here is the promised update! Sorry for making everyone wait so long. That's on me. And I feel really bad. (ows down, begging for forgiveness!)**

**Disclaimer - All HP Characters belong to the beautiful, the talented JK Rowling. I own nothing but the plot, the orphan girl, and maybe some of the future babies' names. But only some of them. ;)**

* * *

Half an hour later, they had arrived at the Potters' for tea.

"Herms, how are you?" Ginny asked, trying to hug Hermione over her bulging tummy.

"Gin, when are the twins coming?" Draco joked, kissing Ginny on the cheek.

"Shut up, Drake," Ginny retorted with a grin. "I came round _your _clinic for the phonogram, so you know bloody well it's just one."

"Sonogram," Hermione corrected lightly, removing her coat. Ginny rolled her eyes and waved her wand, mobilizing the cloaks to hang themselves in the corridor closet.

"Drake, Herms," Harry greeted, giving both his friends heart hugs. "You must see what Gin and I have whipped up for everyone. You certainly won't leave on an empty stomach, even if you intended to." He turned his twinkling emerald gaze on Hermione who stuck her tongue out at him.

Suddenly, to startle the group, there was a loud pop as Blaise, Pansy, Neville, and Luna Apparated into the foyer. Hugs went round once more, as did warm greetings and profuse apologies.

"Sorry we're late, mate," Neville apologized. "I've missed all the teas, so I promised myself I'd get to this one. So I had to take a train down to London from Hogwarts."

"Not at all," Harry replied genially, waving the apology away. "You're actually right on time. We haven't even poured the tea yet."

"All right, Loony?" Draco asked good-naturedly, smiling at the perpetually half-lost young woman.

"Wotcher, Ferret," Luna returned, her usual far-off smile not slipping for even a second.

"Dean and Parvati said they probably weren't going to make it," Ginny said, setting the tea tray down on the kitchen dining table. "But Seamus and Lav should be here soon. Seamus's Patronus told me they should be arriving within ten minutes."

"Back together, are they?" Hermione asked, interested.

"Yes," Ginny answered, using her wand to mobilize a tray of scones from the oven. "They have been for a while. He forgave her for everything my idiot brother pulled her into, and even proposed recently. Where the hell have you been?"

"Up to my bloody forehead in elf-liberation bills," Hermione sighed, taking a scone from the tray and buttering it.

"Ah, Spew lives on!" Harry proclaimed, holding up his tea cup in a mock-toast salute.

"It's not 'spew'!" Hermione shot back. "It's the Society for Protection of Elvish Welfare!"

"We know," everyone at the table groaned wearily. Hermione glared around at all her friends and nibbled her scone self-righteously. Draco chuckled in amusement and put an arm around her.

Just then, another loud pop startled the happy group as Seamus and Lavender Apparated into the kitchen. Thy looked windblown and flushed, as though they had been up somewhere cold.

"Evening, all," Seamus greeted, helping Lavender into her seat and taking the one next to her. "What have we missed?"

"Nothing much," Neville answered. "Herms was just lecturing us on the importance of elvish rights." All the boys laughed at Hermione's offended glare.

"Right, well, nothing much indeed," Seamus agreed cheekily, picking up a warm, fluffy biscuit and beginning to butter it. "You lot won't believe who I bumped into in the market today."

"Who?" Draco asked, taking a sip of his tea.

"Weasel," Seamus answered to the general shock of most. "Wonder what he's doing back."

"Yeah," Hermione laughed nervously. "I wonder what that's git's doing back in town."

"Herms, it's not very subtle when you're acting," Lavender said. "Give it up. Why _is _the git back? Last I heard, he was making bundles playing for the Chudley Cannons."

As if he had heard them talking about him, Ron Apparated into the kitchen with a startling crack. He stood there, wearing another one of his seemingly endless supply of unbearably orange sweaters and a pair of jeans. He glanced around the hostile group, apparently trying to zero in on Hermione.

"Herms," he said in relief upon spotting her. "I thought you'd be here. I was just..."

"Ronald, why are you here?" Hermione cut him off in a businesslike voice. The smile that was growing melted off of his face in a slow, comical motion, as though it were an ice lolly on a warm day.

"I came by to give you something," Ron answered, approaching her rather demurely. She looked at him warily but expectantly as he pulled something out of his pocket. It was sheet music for "Fur Elise". With a surprisingly slight prick of pain, Hermione remembered trying to teach him how to play the piece on the Black family piano. This sheet music had been his present to her on their first anniversary...which she had returned in her rage, of course.

"You can have it," Hermione replied softly. "I left it with you for a reason."

"I want you to keep it," Ron insisted, thrusting the sheet into Hermione's hands.

"Does he even notice my presence?" Draco demanded, looking round at everyone else. Ron glowered at him.

"Okay, Ron, you've given her what you wanted to," Harry intervened. "So for the sake of a fight not breaking out in my kitchen, can you clear out?"

"Not inviting me in for a spot of tea, then, are you?" Ron asked with a sneer worthy of Severus Snape himself.

"Holy Snorcack, Gin, you've got a puddle of water at your feet!" Luna exclaimed, drawing everyone's attention away from the building tension in the room. Ginny winced and bit her lip guiltily.

"I know," she admitted. "I was trying not to say anything." Harry looked at his wife in alarm, waiting for her to continue. She took a deep breath and spoke again. "I think my water just broke," she declared.

* * *

**DRAMA with a capital DRAMA! See what I did there? Heh? Heh? (pity applause is okay too :P) Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter - I know I enjoyed writing it. ^_^ Stay tuned for more! I hope to post the next two by tomorrow morning. :D I promise to Write Like The Wind! **

**Don't forget to review! No flames, please! ^/w/^**


	4. Chapter 4

**NEXT CHAPPIE WHEEEEEE! sorry, I'm just really excited. I love the turns this story's taking, and hopefully, you do too! :D Soon you'll get to reacquaint yourselves with the Weasley family, as they make their appearances. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP. It belongs to J.K. Rowling. That being said, it drives me to DISTRACTION that I don't. **

* * *

"Harry, you look like you're going to faint," Luna said, squeezing Harry's hand.

He really did. His face was turning paler and paler by the second and slowly becoming an unearthly shade of yellow. Beads of sweat began to gather on his upper lip and tears were trickling down his cheeks, unattended to.

"Luna, I'm going to be a father," Harry whispered. "That's a really big deal."

"Mate, that's a good thing," Seamus pointed out. "Soon, there'll be another little Potter-Weasley to join the flock."

"I'm worried about Gin," Harry squeaked.

"Harry, we're in _Draco's _clinic," Hermione said exasperatedly. "He's personally supervising the...er...proceedings. She's in the best hands right now."

"Why aren't you in there with her?" Lavender demanded.

"Drake said that if I go in there now, I'd probably faint, be sick, or come back out with some very personal injuries," Harry admitted sheepishly.

"Harry, that's the most idiotic thing I've _ever _heard," Hermione scorned. "You need to be with Ginny. And she needs you. Drake's just being a git."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Ron grunted from where he was standing. He'd insisted, being family, to accompany them to the clinic. Having no time to argue anyway. they just hurried Ginny away as soon as possible.

Hermione rolled her eyes, trying her level best to ignore the jibe. Try as she might, however, she couldn't let her retort slip by.

"Not as much as you ever were," she muttered, just loudly enough for her friends to hear. Ron scowled at her, but then suddenly seemed to recall why he was there in the first place. Hastily, he rearranged his expression into one of neutrality and placidity. If everyone wasn't already so angry at him, they would have found his arse-kissing rather amusing.

"I wonder who the baby will take after," Lavender mused to Harry, trying to ignore Ron's presence to the best of her abilities. Unfortunately, Harry had already gotten up and was making his way over to the obstetrics ward where Ginny was, mostly to escape the mounting awkwardness of the situation.

"I think it would be really cool if the kid got the Weasley hair and the Potter eyes," Seamus declared.

"Why on Earth?" Lavender asked.

"Because that way, the kid's ready for Christmas all year." Seamus answered comically.

Just as everyone (except Ronald) started laughing, Dean and Parvati Apparated in the corridor. They caught sight of their friends and came rushing towards them, not even stopping to acknowledge Ron.

"Kreacher just told us what was going on!" Dean cried.

"Yeah, we were going to come over for tea because we had a sudden cancellation," Parvati explained, panting a little.

"What exactly is it that you do?" Blaise asked, his lips turning up at the corners.

"Shut up, Blaise," Pansy snapped, rolling her eyes at her boyfriend.

"What's he doing here?" Dean demanded, pointing to Ron.

"Long story," Hermione sighed, running her hands through her hair. "But Ginny _is _his sister, so there's really not much we can do to keep him away."

"I'd like to see you try," Ron growled from where he stood. Dean glared at him and was about to retort when they were interrupted by a pale, sweaty, and rather shaken Draco.

"What's wrong?" Pansy asked worriedly.

"It's a boy!" Draco announced, his face breaking into a smile.

"Oh my goodness!" Hermione cried, leaping into his arms.

"I thought we already knew that," Blaise remarked, raising an eyebrow. "Isn't that sort of thing determined beforehand?"

"Mistakes can be made, Blaise," Pansy reminded him. Hermione was surprised. Her wizard friends had actually made attempts to study the Muggle world, and she was impressed at their knowledge.

"Let's go have a look then," Neville said, getting out of his seat.

"We'll be able to answer your question," Seamus said, nudging Lavender.

They all made their way excitedly into the war to congratulate the happy couple. Hermione was surprised to find that, upon entering, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were already there. Molly was clutching a squirming, gurgling bundle.

"Hermione, dear!" she cried, beaming as she padded over with the baby in her arms. "And Draco, darling!" She kissed both of them heartily on the cheek. "You _are _an angel!" she exclaimed, not letting go of the young Healer.

"Thanks, Molly," Draco replied with a grin.

"No, thank _you!_" Molly gushed. "Here, just look at this darling!" She tilted the baby's face into their view.

"Oh, he's so sweet!" Hermione cooed.

At this, the girls flocked over to fawn on the child. The boys rolled their eyes in exasperation, but were secretly charmed by the little bundle of joy.

The baby had wispy strands of Harry's raven hair and Ginny's warm, mischievous brown eyes. His skin was pale, but with two rosy patches brightening his cheeks. His small lips were turned up, as if he was amused by all the fuss the adults were making over him.

"He looks like he's planning a prank," Blaise observed.

"Yeah, maybe he'll take over the shop when he grows up," Seamus agreed, referring to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"What are they naming him?" Lavender asked, gently caressing the baby's cheeks.

"James Sirius Potter," Harry announced, overhearing the question.

"It sounds perfect," Hermione exclaimed warmly.

"Oi, Drake and Herms, we've got a question for the both of you!" Ginny declared from the bed. Apparently, giving birth hadn't taken very much out of her.

"Yeah, what is it?" Draco asked curiously. Harry and Ginny glanced at each other and then back at the other two.

"Now, you don't have to say yes," Harry began nervously, "but since you're both amazing people, and you're so close to the family, we'd like you to be little James' godparents."

"We'll do it," Hermione and Draco chorused definitively.

"What the hell, mate?" Ron exploded from the corner of the ward.

"Ron, you're already his uncle!" Harry shot back.

"Yeah, unfortunately," Luna added dryly before she could stop herself.

"What, Loony?" Ron asked dangerously, grasping hold of the eccentric girl's wrist tightly.

"You let go of her!" Neville ordered.

"Or what, Longbottom?" Ron challenged.

In response, Neville punched Ron in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"Welcome to the madhouse," Hermione said wryly to Baby James, who merely blinked up at her in confusion.

* * *

**And ba-boom! That's the end of that...so far. As promised, the rest of the Weasleys will make their appearance in the next chapter...minus their respective better halves...except maybe Fleur...I haven't made up my mind yet. Well, stay tuned and keep reviewing! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five here! The Weasley boys are going to show up. Fleur will make an appearance in the next chapter, because I am a Francophile, ****_et simplement, j'adore Fleur Delacour_****. In this chapter, secrets will be revealed, tensions will build, and the audience...will be shocked! (reality-esque enough for you guys? :P) Idk why I do these intros so weirdly, I just feel like doing something funny and satirical sometimes. It's the mood, really. If you don't like it, just pop it into your review (which, please, can't be a flame. I will lose my faith in my self! ToT). Well, that being said, have a good read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the Harry Potter series.**

* * *

"Molly, Arthur, can I speak with you for a moment," Draco asked once the skirmish had been resolved. Or at least, settled, for the time being.

"Yes, dear, what is it?" Molly responded kindly.

"I have a request for you," Draco said nervously, "but feel free to deny it."

"Please, son, whatever it is, it's done," Arthur scoffed. "After everything you've done..."

"But this is a big favor to ask," Draco interrupted him. He took a deep breath and launched into story of his mystery patient, who had been orphaned in a mugging. "And I was wondering if she could stay at the Burrow until we figure out what to do with her," he concluded.

"And that's all?" Arthur asked.

"What d'you mean?" Draco returned, confused.

"We've raised six children and managed to...drag up a seventh" Molly answered, referring to Ron. "I think this darling girl will be very little trouble for us. Besides, since you're all so young, we've missed the sounds of children in the house."

"Oh, I plan to remedy that," Draco said, dropping his voice. "Don't tell Hermione, but I've been thinking about proposing.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Molly exclaimed, delighted. "Hermione needs a man like you - smart, caring, and goes after what he wants! Unlike that good-for-nothing son of mine."

"What exactly is he doing here?" Arthur demanded.

"To my knowledge, he's trying to woo Hermione away from me," Draco replied casually. "But I have nothing to worry about. Hermione's proven herself to be very intelligent on multiple occasions. As for Ron, if this is any indication, quite the opposite. No offense meant."

"None taken," Arthur assured him.

"Exactly," Molly agreed. "So, this little girl, what is her name?"

"Her name is Amelia," Draco responded. "And she's actually quite a pet. She's really taken with Hermione, who brings her books to borrow every time she visits."

"Yes, Hermione seems to have a way with people," Arthur remarked.

"That, she does," Draco confirmed.

"You know, I always hoped she'd be part of our family one day," Molly sighed a little sadly.

"Oh, but she is, Molly!" Draco grinned. "We _both _are!"

Just then, Hermione came up to them with a small smile.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Charlie, Bill, and George just sent word that they're on their way to the Burrow," she said. "And they want to meet Baby James. Also, George says he wants to see how fat Ginny's gotten," she added dryly.

"Oh, that boy," Molly said.

"Well, thank you both so much," Draco said. "Shall we all meet back at the Burrow?"

"Yes, we shall," Arthur said with a smile.

"Hold onto this one," Molly laughed to Hermione, who blushed shyly. Draco put his arm around her and squeezed her shoulder.

* * *

A few minutes later, they had all Floo'd into the Burrow, where George, Bill, Charlie, and, surprisingly enough, Percy, were all waiting for them in the family sitting room.

"Show us the little tyke, then" Charlie cried, coming forward. Molly handed James over to his uncle, who, surprisingly, carried him with all the expertise of a seasoned nanny. Hermione suspected that he watched Bill and Fleur's baby daughter regularly, but she wasn't about to bring it up.

"Ginny, there used to be just one of you!" George lamented comically as he pretended to struggle to fit his arms around Ginny's waist.

"Shut up, git!" Ginny retorted, whacking her brother upside the head.

"Lovely mum you'll make, Gin," George laughed.

"Oh, leave her alone, Uncle Lugless," Bill rejoindered smoothly. George glared at him. "Mum, Fleur says that she'll be a bit late because she's dealing with some bank matter," Bill announced, ignoring his one-eared brother.

"Oh, that's perfectly all right," Molly said, waving her hand.

"What's Ron doing here?" Percy demanded, stepping forward.

"It's my house too, Perce," Ron said casually. "My sister, my family."

"Not since you walked out on us two years ago," Percy retorted.

"Guys, I really don't think we should do this now," Draco said, inserting himself into the argument. "There's a new baby in the house. We should be celebrating, not fighting over something trivial and insignificant."

Hermione had to hand it to him. In the midst of all the fiery tempers, Draco the ice king always knew exactly when to step in and what to say to cool everything back down. She supposed he had to deal with this kind of tense situation very often, working in a hospital.

"He's right," Bill agreed. "Let's all calm down and welcome the newest Weasley to the brood."

"Oi, you mean Potter!" Harry protested.

"No, I mean Weasley," Bill laughed, taking the baby from his younger brother.

* * *

**DRAMA! Yes, I know I've said this before. :P Well, that's that. The tension has been building and the fire has been temporarily doused by Draco. So, what are all your guesses? What happened between Ron and the rest of the Weasleys two years ago? (Just FYI - more than two years have passed since the war...perhaps two and a half or three. So everyone did get along for a little bit.)**

**Stay tuned for more drama and **sings** Phlegm!...**clears throat**...er, I mean Fleur, of course. (see what I did there?) All right then, see you next time! ^_^**


End file.
